Dark Love
by Youni
Summary: Eh oui Batman est un sadique et c'est Gordon qui va en faire les frais. Slash. Lemon et un étrange consensuel. 5ème chapitre en ligne ! It's Finished ! T.T
1. The Begin !

_Disclaimer : ...rien ne m'appartient mais un jour, je kidnapperais Gordon et l'obligerais à se soumettre à moi, mouahahaha !_

_Pairing : Batman/Gordon_

_Rating : NC-17 ! _

_Cette fic est pour Mlle Terribeule Pesta ;)_

**...**

**THE BEGIN ! **

**...**

Le commissaire James Gordon était assit dans son bureau au commissariat, jetant des petits coups d'œil sur les feuilles qui se trouvaient éparpillées sur la table. Il poussa un soupir en voyant la tonne de boulot qu'il avait aujourd'hui encore.

"Commissaire..." dit-une voix qui lui était familière.

Il se releva rapidement, surprit de ne pas être seul dans le bureau. Mais ce fut avec soulagement qu'il remarqua que ce n'était que Batman. Il lui adressa un sourire et se rapprocha de lui.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'il était tout proche du justicier, qu'il remarqua sa mine sombre, ses yeux noirs. Cela le laissa sans voix et il préféra reculer de quelques pas sans réellement savoir pourquoi, suivant simplement son instinct.

"Vous avez..." articula l'homme en noir. "Vous avez laissé Dent s'échapper..."

"Qu...quoi ?"

"Pourquoi l'avoir laissé s'enfuir ?"

"Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé s'enfuir, c'est le Joker...il était là et..."

"Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !" coupa soudainement la chauve souris en s'approchant de lui. "Vous auriez dû mettre plus d'hommes pour le surveiller !. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?"

"Je...je pensais que c'était suffisant, il n'avait pas eut de réel comportement agressif alors..."

Avec un grognement le Justicier l'attrapa par le col et le colla sauvagement contre le mur, le soulevant pour qu'il ne puisse plus toucher le sol.

"Espèce d'imbécile ! Vous avez vu où ça nous a mené ?"

James ne répondit rien, essayant juste de se défaire de la prise de l'autre homme. Il commença à suffoquer par le manque d'air.

"Lâ...lâchez moi...Bat..." articula t-il difficilement.

Le héros le regarda avec un air méprisant et le reposa sur le sol, sans pour autant le lâcher. Cela permis à Jim de reprendre légèrement son souffle, mais il fut de nouveau coupé lorsqu'il sentit une main parcourir son corps. Il releva alors la tête et rencontra le regard de Batman, c'est à ce moment là qu'il aurait voulu être très loin, en voyant ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

Mépris, colère, rage, sadisme et luxure...

"Qu...qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" paniqua t-il, en sentant la main se diriger vers son entrejambe.

"Je prends simplement mon dû."

"No..non, lâchez moi !"

Il tenta de se débattre mais fut rapidement stoppé par la main du justicier qui bloqua ses poignets au dessus de sa tête dans un mouvement rapide.

"Po...pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je...je ne vous ai rien fait, arrêtez ..." gémit-il, impuissant.

"Chut..." chuchota le justicier à son oreille. "Tout va bien se passer ...comme toujours..."

Le tremblement de Gordon lui montra qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il lui donna un chaste baiser pour le calmer, mais ça n'eut que l'effet contraire, car le plus vieux se figea, totalement ahuri. Mais soudainement, il sembla se reprendre, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait et il repoussa loin le Batman, haletant légèrement.

"Ne...ne me touchez pas ! Je vous interdis, je...je pensais que...qu'on était amis, mais..."

"Mais quoi ?" grogna le justicier fou de rage et vexé d'avoir été repoussé. "Vous pensiez que cela resterait ainsi pour toujours ?" il eut un rire jaune. "Mais moi aussi j'ai des envies, et il faut bien que vous me payez de ce que vous avez fait...et avec votre corps." il eut un sourire malsain qui fit frissonner James.

"Je...je n'ai rien fait."

"Oh si, c'est à cause de vous si Harvey s'est échappé ! C'est de votre faute si elle est morte !"

Il envoya soudainement son poing dans le visage de Gordon, le faisant tomber au sol. Le commissaire resta étourdi quelques instants par ce coup, puis se sentit soulever dans les airs, avant de se retrouver plaqué contre son bureau. Les mains sur ses hanches lui expliquèrent très bien ce qui allait se passer.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela ? Par colère ? Par tristesse ? Par solitude ? Il ne le savait pas, il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui avaient poussé le justicier à faire cela. Et lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon et son caleçon être enlevés, il voulu hurler mais fut stoppé par la main gantée de l'autre homme.

"Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous voit dans cette situation, mon petit commissaire !"

Et Jim eut le choc de sentir quelque chose de chaud et dur frôler ses fesses.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai." pensa t-il. "Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller."

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar et il s'en rendit bien vite compte lorsqu'il se fit violemment pénétrer. Son hurlement de douleur fut étouffé par la main du justicier, ainsi que les cris qui suivirent, puis ce fut au tour des sanglots de se faire entendre...

Mais Batman semblait avoir tout prévu. Il attrapa le membre flasque de l'homme sous lui, et lui imprégna de rapides vas et vient, tandis que le sang faisait un très bon lubrifiant, c'est pourquoi ce fut un sourire de contentement qui s'afficha sur le visage de Batman, lorsqu'il entendit un doux gémissement de plaisir, après les trop longues minutes de cris.

En quelques minutes, James qui n'avait fait que hurler sa douleur, c'était transformé en un homme gémissant de plaisir, ce qui avait grandement encouragé le Justicier à le prendre plus violemment encore.

"Je vais...je vais..."

"Oh non, dis moi d'abord que tu aimes ça. Supplie-moi Gordon ou j'arrête tout !"

Le proche orgasme ne le fit pas hésiter, il en avait trop envie, envie d'être enfin soulagé.

"J'aime ça, j'adore ça ! Alors s'il vous plait... s'il vous plait, laissez moi venir..."

"C'est bien." dit l'autre homme avec un sourire triomphal.

Il accéléra alors la cadence autant avec sa main qu'avec ses hanches, laissant enfin jouir Gordon dans un cri étouffé. L'homme en noir suivit quelques instants plus tard, se dépouillant dans le corps de l'autre. Il sortit rapidement de l'intimité du plus vieux, rajustant son pantalon, alors que le commissaire s'écroulait sur le sol, haletant par le récent orgasme.

Batman s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

"Alors ça t'as plu, Gordon ? J'espère bien, parce que ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois." fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

"No..non !"

Le commissaire était rouge de honte, honteux d'avoir eu ce plaisir. Ça lui paraissait tellement malsain. Les larmes lui piquèrent de nouveau les yeux. À cette instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher n'importe où mais à l'abri des regards. Sa honte le tiraillait...

Le héros rit. "Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il me semblait entendre, il y a quelques instants. N'oublie pas une chose Gordon, maintenant tu es à moi !"

Sur ces mots, il lui mordit durement l'épaule, apposant sa marque. Puis, il sortit vivement par la fenêtre laissant James seul dans le bureau.

Un James sanglotant, pleurant sa douleur, sa honte, sa faiblesse. Mon dieu qu'il avait honte ! Et ce sang autour de lui ne le réconfortait pas.

Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se relever, face à la douleur qui lui laminait les reins et il regarda cette marque, cette marque de dents déposée sur son épaule, elle ne montrait qu'une seule et unique chose.

Il était à présent sa propriété.


	2. Et ensuite ?

_Pairing : Batman/Gordon_

_Rating : NC -17 ! _

**…**

**ET ENSUITE ?**

**...**

Il faisait nuit et pourtant ils étaient tous obligés de parcourir les rues pour retrouver ce criminel qui s'était échappé du département de police... à croire que cela devenait une habitude. Le pire était peut-être que ce criminel était l'un des pires de Gotham. Pas pire que le Joker bien sûr, mais il restait tout de même un sérieux ennemi. C'était l'un de ces tueurs qui aimaient torturer ses victimes jusqu'à qu'elles les supplient d'arrêter pour ensuite les achever dans un rire sadique...du moins c'est ce que disait le dossier et il est vrai que ça ne donnait pas très envie de devenir son ami...

Le commissaire James Gordon était lui aussi de cette chasse à l'homme. Il était vêtue d'un gilet par balle et portait un fusil sur son épaule comme tous les autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient et qui s'étaient dispersés.

À présent, il était seul dans la nuit, guettant chaque mouvement, chaque son et même les bruissements de feuilles. Il entendit brièvement un bruit provenant d'une ruelle sombre, prudemment il décida de s'y aventurer.

Il ne voyait rien dans cette fichue obscurité et il faillit d'ailleurs tomber sur une vielle cannette...Il avançait toujours et seul sa respiration pouvait se faire entendre, puis il perçu de nouveau ce bruit. Il s'approcha alors du fond de la ruelle, la main crispée sur son arme et lorsque le son se fit plus fort, il sentit ses muscles se tendre d'un seul coup. Puis sortant de l'ombre, il vu la raison de ce bruit. Un chat.

Il soupira de soulagement, riant de sa propre naïveté et se retourna voulant faire le chemin inverse, mais soudainement une forme noire apparut devant lui. Il allait crier de surprise mais fut bloqué par une main gantée sur sa bouche.

"Taisez-vous...ce n'est que moi." dit une voie guttural.

Si cela devait le rassurer ce ne fut nullement le cas, il se recula rapidement de la peur dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Gordon ?" dit doucement la forme noir en se rapprochant de lui.

"N'approchez pas !" s'écria Jim en pointant son fusil sur Batman, le stoppant net dans son approche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?" demanda t-il alors froidement, la mine contrariée.

"Ça ce voit, non ? Je me défends !"

"De moi ?"

"Qui d'autre ?"

"Mais voyons, Gordon, je ne vous ai rien fait de mal." fit-il un sourire aux lèvres, se rapprochant à nouveau.

_Co...comment ose-t-il ? Après ce qu'il m'a fait ! _pensa James indigné.

"À cause de vous...à cause de vous, elle est partie !" articula le commissaire.

"Elle ?" demanda t-il en souriant, sachant très bien de qui il parlait.

"Ma femme, espèce de salaud !" il braqua brutalement son arme presque sous le nez du justicier, celui-ci regarda quelques instants l'arme sans grande réaction.

"Vous ne tirerez pas." fit-il calmement.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?" s'écria haineusement Jim.

"Ohh ! Vous me tueriez alors ?" il se moqua. "Vous qui avez pourtant un si grand dégoût pour cela."

Gordon baissa lentement son fusil, voyant que l'intimidation ne marchait pas sur lui, avant de baisser la tête.

"À cause de vous, elle...elle m'a trouvé répugnant, elle...elle..."

"Elle vous a quitté..." sa bouche se forma dans un rictus moqueur.

Furieux face à ses moqueries, le commissaire fut prit d'une pulsion et lui sauta dessus, les faisant tout deux tomber en arrière. Batman tomba contre un mur où il s'adossa et Jim entre ses jambes, les mains sur son col, pour lui envoyer vivement un coup au visage.

"C'est de votre faute! " siffla t-il.

Batman ne réagit pas lorsque le coup l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire, fixant juste ardemment James.

"Quand elle a vu...quand elle a vu mes cuisses ensanglantées, elle m'a dit...elle m'a dit que je la dégoutait !" quelques larmes glissèrent lentement sur ses joues. "Po... pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?" les sanglots déchirèrent finalement sa voix. "Pourquoi ?"

Sa tête tomba sur le torse du justicier, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Lentement, Batman posa sa main sur le crâne du commissaire, caressant doucement ses cheveux, le réconfortant...

"Chut Jim, tout va bien maintenant..."

Lentement, le souffle du commissaire se calma et ses pleurs se stoppèrent progressivement, la main qui jouait avec ses cheveux le rassurait. Il releva doucement la tête vers l'homme en noir, les yeux rougis de larmes et resta à le regarder totalement indécis.

Pourquoi tout d'un coup, restait-il à ses côtés, à le rassurer ainsi, avec ses airs généreux ?

La chauve souris lui sourit et lui embrassa gentiment le front, cette action détendu Gordon, qui sentit ses barrières céder mais il fut soudainement de nouveau crispé en sentant cette main caresser ses fesses, tandis que le justicier l'attirait un peu plus vers lui, en le prenant par la taille de son autre main. Le commissaire tenta de se relever mais fut ramené par cette main qui lui tirait le bras vers le bas. Affolé et ne voulant pas se décourager, Jim attrapa du bout des doigts, le fusil tombé sur le sol et l'enfonça durement dans l'estomac de Batman qui en eut le souffle coupé. Permettant ainsi à James de s'enfuir.

"Putain Gordon, reviens ici !" hurla t-il furieux. "Si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite, ça sera pire !"

Terrifié, et surprit par sa propre audace, James couru le plus loin possible de cette maudite ruelle, laissant son arme derrière lui, sans même se soucier d'être à présent sans défense. Après ses quelques longues minutes à courir, il s'arrêta à bout de souffle en plein milieu de la rue, se tenant à une façade.

Il se rendit alors compte, que plus loin, un homme s'approchait de lui, marchant nonchalamment, il pouvait seulement apercevoir un sourire sur son visage. Jim s'approcha un peu pour mieux voir cette personne.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester là, ce n'est pas très prudent la nuit !" s'écria t-il en direction de l'inconnu.

Il s'éleva alors un petit rire dans cette nuit froide et si silencieuse, un rire moqueur.

"Mais pour qui n'est-ce pas prudent...monsieur le Commissaire ?" et il sortit de l'ombre, laissant voir son identité à Gordon. De courts cheveux roux, des yeux verts pénétrant et ce sourire, un sourire sadique. De plus, ses mains couvertes de sang ne pouvait faire hésiter Jim sur l'identité de cet individu. C'était l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

James jura et tenta de prendre la fuite, n'ayant pas grand chose pour se défendre face à un tel individu, mais il reçut un coup sur la tête et sentit sa joue rentrer brutalement en contact avec le sol, un liquide chaud coulant sur son front. Puis tout devint noir.

"Le petit commissaire s'est endormieuh !" chantonna gaiement une voix, tandis qu'une batte brillait à la lumière d'un lampadaire...

* * *

_**Yaha ! Deux chapitre terminés (même si vous l'avez sûrement remarqué :D)**_


	3. Une copie !

_Pairing : Batman/Gordon_

_Rating : NC -17 !_

**...**

**UNE COPIE !**

**...**

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sortant de son état vaseux, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait des crampes qui lui traversaient tout le corps. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il était debout attaché à un poteau, semblant être dans un endroit délavé, sale et où une odeur horrible régnait, peut-être un entrepôt abandonné...

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts, du sang provenant de ses poignets égratignés par les cordes qui le liaient au poteau. James Gordon se redressa du mieux qu'il pu, laissant un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Vous revenez enfin à vous ?"

Gordon releva lentement la tête. Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui, affichant un sourire brillant. Jim tenta de remettre ses idées en place sur ce qui c'était passé... Il se souvenait du moment passé avec Batman et du moment où il s'était perdu dans ses bras, totalement vulnérable, puis de sa fuite et ..et puis quoi ? Ah oui, un jeune homme était arrivé...ce jeune homme ! Et enfin, il y avait eut cette douleur sur son crâne et puis...plus rien.

"Vous allez mieux ?"

"Vous...vous êtes qui vous ?" demanda t-il difficilement, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même plus de salive.

"Je me nomme Ted Gacy" se présenta t-il poliment.

Gordon ne put s'empêcher de rire. "D'habitude, on préfère me dire « _Je suis votre pire cauchemar. » _"

Cette réplique eut le don de faire sourire un peu plus le roux.

"Je ne suis pas comme les autres..."

Jim le regarda surprit, celle là on ne le lui avait encore jamais sorti... Bon le jeune homme était au moins un peu plus original que la plupart des criminels. Par contre, son sourire le dérangeait. Un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de rassurant, et pourtant cela semblait inspirer tout le contraire au commissaire.

"Ah en fait..." s'écria t-il. "J'ai rencontré des personnes dans la rue avant vous..."

Il s'avança vers un coin sombre du bâtiment, l'obscurité de cet endroit empêchait Gordon de voir quoique ce soit à plus de trois mètres mais lorsque le roux appuya sur un interrupteur, tout s'éclaira subitement et Jim put voir.

Des cadavres.

Un, deux, cinq, neuf...il y avait au moins une dizaine de cadavres jonchant le sol, certains démembrés, d'autres semblant être morts sans réelles blessures et encore d'autres ayant une expression sur leurs visages cadavériques qui vous ferait faire des cauchemars pour le restant de votre vie.

"Mon dieu..." parvint finalement à dire James, sachant enfin d'où venait cette odeur. "C'est horrible..." il se retint difficilement de vomir, en voyant même que certains portaient l'uniforme de police.

"Des amis à vous ?" il rit. "Je suis désolé, je voulais juste faire quelques _expériences..._"

Les yeux exorbités par le terreur, Jim se dit qu'il était encore tombé sur un taré...

"Po...pourquoi faites-vous ça ?"

Ce fut au tour de Ted Gacy d'être surprit, puis ce fut avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il répondit.

"Vous voyez Commissaire, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à cette question...certains tuent pour l'argent, d'autres pour le sexe ou bien pour le pouvoir et la domination que cela procure. Il y a des dizaines de raisons qui peuvent pousser un homme à tuer. Mais laquelle me convient ?" il sembla réfléchir un instant. "Peut-être que je tue pour le frisson que cela procure... Non, ce n'est pas ça, je pense que c'est juste parce que...j'en ai envie, parce que c'est terriblement amusant !"

"Amusant ?" répéta le plus vieux.

"Oui amusant ! Il est réellement plaisant de voir ces gens hurler dès votre approche, de les voir gesticuler dans tous les sens, cherchant une sortie où s'échapper, alors qu'ils devraient savoir qu'il n'y en a aucune." il soupira. "Enfin, c'est la bêtise humaine de tout façon, on ne pourra rien y changer..." il s'approcha de Gordon, un nouveau sourire sur le visage, un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. "Cependant...j'ai toujours désiré vous voir faire cela."

Une étincelle d'envie parcourra ses yeux.

"Mo...moi ?" s'étouffa Jim.

"Oui vous...les gens vous disent...imperturbable. La plupart vous admire, vous considérant presque comme un héros." il commença à rire, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une blague. "Mais vous savez, c'est cela que j'aime. Il est tellement amusant de voir l'image d'une personne tomber et de découvrir sa véritable personnalité. C'est comme un défi pour moi !"

Il sortit alors un couteau de sa poche et agrippa fermement le visage de Gordon, faisant doucement glisser l'arme sur sa joue avant de l'entailler.

Jim aurait put faire n'importe quoi qui montrait sa douleur, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait en tête pour le moment. Non, il pensait au mouvement du jeune homme, ce mouvement était tellement reconnaissable.

"Joker..." murmura t-il.

L'autre homme s'arrêta. "Qu'avez-vous dit ?"

"Le Joker...vous imitez le Joker..."

Ted baissa lentement son couteau, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. "Vous avez raison. Je l'ai pris en modèle, parce qu'il était...le chaos. Personne encore ne l'a surpassé, mais je compte bien changer cela." il fit un sourire arrogant, en disant ces mots, se sentant déjà presque supérieur au clown.

Cela finit à achever Gordon qui éclata dans un grand rire, résonnant dans tout le bâtiment.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?" s'écria le roux, vexé que l'on puisse se moquer de ses dires.

"Vous...vous voulez être meilleur que le Joker ?" articula t-il entre deux éclats de rire. "Vous avez de l'espoir, c'est sûr ! Ce mec, il ne peut pas être imité, il est unique en son genre. Et ce n'est pas un petit jeune qui va le dépasser, surtout en ne faisant que démembrer des cadavres...c'est ridicule !"

Ted fut surprit de l'audace du commissaire, alors c'était pour ça que les gens l'admiraient ? Parce qu'il ne sous-estimait pas ses adversaires et qu'il savait voir leurs vrais valeurs. Parce qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait ? …

"Il faudrait que j'en parle au Joker à ma prochaine visite à Arkham !" continua Jim. "Je suis sûr qu'il se mettra à rire !"

...ou bien était-ce parce qu'il ne semblait même pas savoir quand se taire...

Le visage de Ted Gacy rougit de colère. On pouvait l'insulter, le traiter de tous les noms, mais jamais, jamais on ne se moquait de lui !

"Ça suffit ! De toute façon, il faudrait déjà que vous ressortiez d'ici en vie !"

"Oh vous en doutez ?"

Mais putain c'est quoi ce mec, pensa le roux, il était dans une situation risquée et pourtant, il osait le provoquer, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Gordon quand à lui réfléchissait rapidement à un moyen de s'en sortir. Bien sûr, il se moquait de l'homme devant lui mais tout cela n'était que façade. Il cherchait simplement une façon de gagner du temps et de s'évader des cordes qui le retenaient, le sang sur ses mains était plutôt utile d'ailleurs dans cette situation. Et puis, après tout, James ne pouvait vraiment pas passer pour un commissaire pleurnichard, ça aurait fait bien trop plaisir à l'autre psychopathe...Alors il se défendait à sa manière, farfelue, bien sûr, mais pour le moment cela fonctionnait... Quoique...

"Je vais vous tuer !"

La lueur furieuse dans les yeux du roux montra à Gordon qu'il ne plaisantait pas et heureusement pour lui lorsque Gacy brandit le couteau au dessus de sa tête, ses mains s'évadèrent des cordes et dans un saut, il plaqua violemment Ted au sol. Celui-ci surprit, tomba lourdement parterre. James tenta de se relever mais un coup de poing le ramena rapidement au sol.

"Enfoiré..." grogna le jeune homme, avant de sauter sur le plus vieux et de lui assener des coups, sans que ce dernier ne puisse bouger à cause de la douleur présente dans tout son corps.

Jim tenta de se prendre le moins de dégâts possible. Il protégea son visage avec ses mains, mais poussa tout de même un cri de douleur lorsqu'un coup lui fendit la lèvre.

Il ne remarqua même pas que Gacy s'était relevé et était allé chercher des menottes, prêt d'un cadavre, avant de revenir vers lui, affichant de nouveau son sourire supérieur. Il retourna sans délicatesse le corps de James qui gémissait de douleur puis, lui attacha les mains dans le dos.

"Ainsi, vous ne risquerez pas de vous échapper." il sourit, une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Il avait une idée en tête. "Vous savez commissaire, vous êtes vraiment beau quand votre visage est dans la douleur." il posa sa main sur son dos, lui caressant doucement l'omoplate.

"Ne...ne me touchez pas." réussi à dire Gordon, non sans difficulté.

"Et pourquoi donc ? Maintenant, je vais dépasser le Joker. Je vais faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Vous briser." lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, appuyant son corps sur lui.

L'information mit quelques instants avant de faire percuter Gordon sur les intentions qu'avaient le jeune homme et il paniqua...

"Non ! Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça !" il gesticula dans tous les sens pour se dégager de son emprise, cette vaine tentative fit sourire le roux.

"Vous voyez ? Tôt ou tard, les hommes gesticulent tous comme des vers de terres..." il s'attaqua alors au bord du pantalon de Jim, y enlevant rapidement la ceinture. "J'espère que vous y êtes habitué, sinon ça va faire mal...très mal..."

"No..non pas ça...pas encore.."

Alors que Ted Gacy s'apprêtait à lui enlever son pantalon, une fenêtre se brisa et Batman apparu devant eux.

L'homme en noir ne tenta même pas de l'attaquer rapidement et discrètement, non, il avança juste à grands pas vers lui, les poings serrés. Cependant le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de voir le premier coup arriver, ni le second d'ailleurs, et ni tous les autres qui suivirent. Batman s'acharnait sur son corps, semblant vouloir le réduire en miette, progressivement ses gants prenaient la couleur rouge du sang qui coulait et giclait.

Toujours sur le sol, Gordon poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant cette scène.

"Ar...arrêtez !" cria t-il, ne désirant pas voir un nouveau mort.

Lentement la tête du justicier se tourna vers lui, ne semblant déjà même plus s'occuper du corps inerte sous lui. Il fixa ardemment le commissaire, la rage dans ses yeux. "Gordon..."

* * *

**_Pfiiuuu, je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil...Alalala désolé si ça vous a pas plus, c'est peut être un peu trop violent ou bien pas assez décrit à certains moments T_T_**

**_Enfin bon, je ne sais pas si c'est brouillon ou non, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu._**


	4. Promesse ?

_Pairing : Batman/Gordon  
Rating : NC -17 ! _

**...**

**PROMESSE ?**

**...**

Batman à genoux sur le sol se tenait au dessus du corps inerte de Ted Gacy, son regard flamboyant en direction de Gordon. Celui-ci se dit alors, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire car le regard haineux tourné vers lui, lui faisait froid dans le dos.

"Gordon..."

Mon dieu, cette façon de dire son nom. Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit en l'entendant. La fuite. Et lorsqu'il vit Batman se relever et se diriger doucement vers lui, Gordon tenta de s'éloigner, se trainant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur le sol.

"Arrêtez de bouger !"

La voix était froide, mais en même temps, remplie de colère, c'était le genre de voix que l'on utilisait pour dire à un gamin de s'arrêter ou bien on cognait. Et cela paralysa Jim.  
Cette réaction du plaire à l'homme en noir, car lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de James, son ton se radoucit...peut-être un peu trop...

"Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?"  
"Je...je...c'était..."  
L'homme en noir, l'attrapa soudain par les cheveux, l'attirant à lui. "Répond moi clairement, Gordon !" grogna t-il.  
Le commissaire déglutit. "Parce que...parce que vous vouliez vous servir de moi..."  
Haussement de sourcil de la part du Justicier. "Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"  
"Je..vous...vous me réconfortiez, juste pour pouvoir me baiser !" réussit-il à dire, soutenant le regard du justicier.  
"Ne me dites pas que cela...vous étonne ?" Batman eut un rictus moqueur. "À quoi vous attendiez-vous ?"

À quoi ? Gordon ne le savait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu attendre du Justicier ?  
Il baissa les yeux, non il ne savait vraiment pas...peut-être juste un peu plus ou peut-être un peu moins. Dieu ! Voilà que maintenant il s'embrouillait !

La chauve souris lui releva doucement le menton. "Vous voyez, il n'y a rien à attendre..."  
Il tenta alors de l'embrasser, mais James évita du mieux qu'il pu, malgré ses poignets menottés. "Ne me touchez pas !" grogna t-il. Ce refus fut accueillit par un coup au visage, qui le fit tomber sur ses poignets, il poussa un faible cri de douleur. Mais Batman le remit rapidement sur ses genoux.  
"Gordon ..." soupira t-il. "Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien, vous le savez très bien pourtant, non ?"  
Le commissaire gémit faiblement. "Je...je ne veux pas, je veux que vous arrêtiez ce manège ridicule."  
"...vous pensez vraiment que ce n'est qu'un jeu... ?" il fit soudain un rictus mauvais. "Et vous avez bien raison !"  
"Je ne suis pas un jouet !" hurla Jim à bout de nerf.  
"Mais non bien sûr que non, vous êtes MON jouet, MA propriété ! "

Il l'embrassa alors furieusement mais lorsqu'il voulut accéder à l'intérieur de sa bouche, Jim ferma obstinément les lèvres, lui bloquant la route.

Le justicier grogna contrarié. "Ouvre la bouche Gordon !"

Le plus vieux lui lança un regard haineux. Non, il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Même lorsque ce coup l'atteind au ventre, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, gardant les lèvres résolument fermées. Ce n'était qu'une faible résistance, il le savait très bien, mais était-ce réellement une raison d'abandonner ?

Batman lui attrapa alors la mâchoire, faisant pression sur ses joues. "Ouvrez !"

Lentement, Jim entrouvrit les lèvres, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps devant une telle pression. Il jura lorsque l'autre homme glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et caressa sa langue avec la sienne, James voulu le mordre mais lorsqu'il vu le regard que le héros lui lançait, il se découragea bien vite. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes sans que l'homme en noir ne veuille se reculer, souriant lorsque le commissaire gémit. Quand il le lâcha finalement, Gordon haletait, essayant en vain de reprendre son souffle. Cette vision excita davantage la chauve souris qui commença à explorer le dessous de ses vêtements.

Gordon voulu dire quelque chose mais il fut stoppé par une main qui s'aventura dans son pantalon et attrapa fermement son membre, appliquant un rapide vas et vient. Un gémissement sortit du creux de sa gorge puis, un second et encore un. Et au fur et à mesure de ces bruits, Batman sentit son excitation s'accroitre, il trouvait cela tellement plaisant de voir le grand commissaire de Gotham dans cet état.

"Je...je ne veux pas..." tenta de dire Gordon.

"Vous ne voulez pas quoi ?" demanda Batman, l'oeil rieur, alors qu'il accentuait son mouvement sur le membre tendu de James.

"Je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas avoir mal..." souffla t-il désespérémment.

"Mal ? Pourquoi auriez-vous mal ?"

Gordon tenta de stopper le tremblement qui semblait vouloir prendre possession de son corps. "La dernière fois...la dernière fois vous ...vous m'avez..."

"Je vous ai fais mal ?" demanda t'il innocemment.

Jim acquiesça doucement de la tête, lâchant un petit "vui" honteux.

"Dans ce cas, je ne le ferais plus, Gordon."

James releva son regard vers lui, semblant n'être qu'un petit enfant. "Tu promets?" demanda t-il doucement.

Batman posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. "Bien sûr." Puis sentant que Gordon se détendait, il continua ses caresses sur son corps, lui donnant le plus de plaisir qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il lâcha enfin le sexe du commissaire et qu'il descendit lentement son pantalon, il le sentit se crisper, il réussi néanmoins à le calmer avec un chaste baiser. "C'est bon Gordon." Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de Jim, pour le soulever avant de le pénétrer lentement.

Il entendit James juré. "C'est...c'est trop gros..."

Mais Batman ne se soucia pas de la protestation de l'homme et commença de rapides vas et vient.

"Ba...Bat...arrêtez...ça fait mal !" Mais l'homme en noir ne s'en préoccupait toujours pas, voulant seulement assouvir son propre plaisir, rouvrant la blessure de Jim de ses multiples coups de reins. Il augmenta brutalement la cadence, alors que le corps du plus vieux de tordait de douleur, semblant agoniser.

Ses grognements bestiaux étouffaient les cris de douleur de James ainsi que ses gémissements plaintifs. Ses poignets se mirent à saigner abondamment, les menottes lui lacérant la peau alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, d'échapper à la douleur mais...c'était peine perdu...il le savait très bien... il se sentait totalement déchiré en deux, il n'arrivait même plus à hurler, sa gorge était bien trop rauque de tous ces cris. Il restait là, juste subissant...

Après quelques minutes, le Batman se libéra enfin dans l'intimité de Gordon avec un grognement, il remarqua après que le plaisir l'ai submergé que ce dernier était tout tremblant sous lui, pleurant silencieusement de douleur, ses sanglots seul bruit qui emplissait le bâtiment avec leurs respirations saccadées.

Encore.

"Vous...vous m'aviez promis." murmura le commissaire, les mains toujours menottées dans son dos, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler.

James entendit un petit rire moqueur derrière lui, alors que l'intrus se retirait de son anus saignant.

"J'ai mentis." déclara froidement l'homme en noir. Il remonta alors brutalement le pantalon de Gordon sur ses cuisses sanglantes. "Vos petits copains vont bientôt arriver, il faudrait au moins vous habiller." se moqua t-il, accompagnant cette phrase d'un petit baiser sur sa joue.

"À plus tard, Gordon." continua-t il avant de s'enfuir, partant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant Jim seul dans cet entrepôt avec les cadavres qui empestaient et Ted Gacy toujours inconscient.

Il avait encore été abusé, encore une fois on s'était joué de lui ! Il lui avait fait confiance et pourquoi ? Pour finir comme ça ? Pour être sale ? Pour encore être impuissant ? Pour finir toujours aussi honteux ?

Son hurlement de rage déchira le silence qui demeurait dans l'entrepôt.

Non, il ne serait plus une victime.

* * *

_**Bwaaa j'aime pas...mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux malheureusement.**_


	5. End ?

_Pairing : Batman/Gordon  
Rating : NC -17 ! _

**...**

**END ?**

**...**

James Gordon...commissaire de la ville de Gotham...hospitalisé pendant deux semaines...c'était pathétique.

Il s'était retrouvé durant deux semaines cloitré dans ce lit inconfortable et dans cette grande chambre où les murs étaient peint tout de blanc ce qui l'entrainait dans son malaise et dans sa dépression. Pourtant, beaucoup de gens était venu le voir pour lui changer les idées, pour l'encourager. Il avait vu quelques proches collègues qui lui avait souhaité un bon rétablissement. Le maire aussi, qui était d'ailleurs entré dans sa chambre avec l'un de ses nombreux sourires hypocrites pour lui dire qu'il attendait son retour avec impatience...très convainquant, surtout lorsque l'on regarde sa montre toutes les trente secondes... Même des journalistes étaient venus l'importuner pour l'implorer de tout leur raconter sur ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit hospitalisé...il les avait gentiment envoyé balader ... mais il les avait tout de même préféré eux, à l'enveloppe qui était arrivée un matin. Une lettre venant d'une personne qu'il avait aimé, sa très chère femme. Une simple lettre à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, avec seulement quelques mots qui lui firent plus mal qu'il ne voulut se l'avouer.

"Les papiers de divorce ont été signé, les enfants restent avec moi. Tu ne les reverras plus, j'espère ne plus jamais te revoir en retour, adieu...sale porc... "

Des mots froids, distants, cassants. Il aurait pleuré s'il avait pu. Mais il ne pouvait pleurer, il n'en avait pas le droit, parce que...parce qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait... c'était de sa faute, non ?...il...il ne savait plus...il ne put que prendre sa tête entre ses mains, froissant la lettre si blessante...

Mais heureusement pour Gordon, que _lui_ n'était pas venu. Parce que James avait pensé le contraire pendant un long moment, il avait cru qu'_il_ serait venu, juste pour assouvir une nouvelle fois l'un de ses plaisirs sadiques ou bien pour l'humilier mais...rien...non il n'était pas déçu, non il n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne. Pourquoi l'aurait-il voulu d'ailleurs ? Pour répéter encore une fois le même scénario ? Non ! Il n'était pas maso tout de même...il l'espérait en tout cas...

Enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie durant ce séjour à l'hôpital, Jim avait bénit le secret médical, qu'il avait pourtant tant maudit parfois par la passé, car il l'empêchait d'avancer dans ses enquêtes et qu'il fallait faire tout plein de manœuvres ennuyantes pour avoir les informations désirées...mais cette fois, il avait remercié le secret médical.

Lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé dans cet entrepôt, personne encore ne savait ce qui s'était passé, on s'était juste empressé de le sortir de là, mais quand Gordon eut comprit qu'on l'emmenait à l'hôpital, il avait eut peur...peur qu'on découvre son secret...son secret honteux et tellement répugnant...Les médecins n'avaient pas été long à comprendre son état en voyant les hématomes sur ses cuisses, les traces de morsures et tout ce sang sur lui. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas compris ? Mais les médecins avaient eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas demander "qui "…. Qui avait pu lui faire ça, même si Jim voyait bien qu'ils semblaient le regarder comme s'il avait à présent trois têtes...il s'en serait passé.

Et lorsque enfin, il avait pu sortir de l'hôpital cela avait été bien pire. Tout le monde le questionnait, ses collègues s'inquiétaient de son état et continuaient de lui demander ce qui c'était passé durant cette nuit...comme s'il allait leur dire... Mais Gordon avait surtout été étonné que Ted Gacy ne dise rien, qu'il ne dévoile pas la moindre petite information aux policiers qui l'avaient interrogé, ni même aux psychiatres.

Non, Gordon ne comprenait pas, il ne voyait pas les intérêts que pouvaient avoir le jeune homme, à aller jusqu'à cacher l'arrivée du Justicier Batman cette nuit là.

Alors James n'eut qu'une seule solution pour assouvir sa curiosité, il devait aller à Arkham, car c'était à l'asile qu'avait été envoyé Gacy après son procès, jugé schizophrène. Le statut de commissaire lui permettait bien des choses et il put facilement avoir le passage pour voir Gacy dans sa cellule. Un garde l'avait accompagné durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la porte de la cellule, le prévenant des dangers qu'il pouvait y avoir...enfin, il était flic tout de même, non ? La seule information qu'il trouva importante était que les occupants de l'asile étaient à deux dans une cellule, Jim espérait juste que l'autre occupant ne viendrait pas trop déranger...

Gordon remercia le garde et l'informa qu'à présent, il pouvait partir et le laisser. L'homme acquiesça de la tête et s'en alla, laissant James rentrer seul dans la cellule. Il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda les deux hommes dans la cellule qui le fixèrent un peu surprit par sa venue. Il vit Ted Gacy se redresser sur son petit lit, le regardant un peu bizarrement, puis Jim se tourna vers l'autre occupant de la cellule et il fut très surprit de le reconnaître, il aurait rit de l'ironie de la chose.

On avait placé Ted Gacy avec celui qu'il ne faisait qu'imiter, le Joker ! Le commissaire eut son premier sourire depuis qu'il avait été hospitalisé, luttant contre l'envie de rire.

"Commissaire ! Ça faisait longtemps !" s'écria joyeusement le Joker. "Vous allez bien ?" son sourire s'étira d'une manière qui déplut fortement à Jim, qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

"Que faites-vous là ?" demanda Ted d'un ton méprisant, les bleus sur son visage étaient toujours bien présents.

"Je veux vous poser quelques questions."

"Oh ! Vous n'en avez pas eut assez la dernière fois ?" un sourire moqueur se glissa sur ses lèvres. "Je pensais que vous en aviez assez des questions..."

"Il faut croire que non !" répliqua amèrement James. "Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit que _lui_ était là, ce soir là."

"Lui ?" répéta t-il innocemment.

"Batman." grogna finalement Jim.

"Batsy ?" fit-il le Joker, rentrant enfin dans la conversation qu'il suivait du regard. "Qu'a t-il fait?"

"Il m'a tabassé...c'est tout, n'est-ce pas monsieur le commissaire ?"

"Ou..oui." répondit celui-ci incertain. "Tout le monde croit que s'est moi, qui vous ai fait toutes ses blessures d'ailleurs."

"Bah, j'ai des bleus à cause de vous aussi vous savez et puis...les médecins pensent que s'est moi qui vous ai fait ça."

Gordon devint soudainement livide. "Ça ?"

"Voyons commissaire, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je n'avais pas entendu vos cris ?" il afficha un sourire sadique se rapprochant de lui. "J'ai toouut vu ! Très plaisant d'ailleurs ! Il sait vraiment si prendre le Batman de ce que j'ai vu !"

"Gamin, de quoi tu parles ?" grogna finalement le clown, énervé qu'on ne lui explique pas alors qu'il voulait tout savoir de son Batsy et que le brusque changement de comportement du commissaire l'avait intéressé.

"Je parle Monsieur Joker, de ce qui est arrivé durant la nuit où j'ai rencontré Batman et où j'ai failli passer un très bon moment avec le commissaire, si je n'avais pas été interrompu par l'autre, bien sûr. Lui par contre, il en a bien profité, n'est-ce pas Commissaire ? C'était bien ?" fit-il innocemment.

Le corps du plus vieux trembla doucement en se remémorant ce moment. "Non..." murmura t-il.

Le clown souleva les sourcils d'incompréhension, il avait du mal comprendre. "Tu veux dire qu'ils ont ..." il fit un mouvement de rapprochement des mains pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fut récompensé par un sourire.

"C'est ça ! Mais je me demandais alors commissaire, vous êtes quoi pour lui ? Son petit ami ? Son amant ? Oh non attendez, j'ai mieux...sa pute ! Oui c'est ça ! Vous êtes sa jolie petite pute !"

Les poings de Gordon se serrèrent rageusement. "Je ne suis la pute de personne !"

"Oh vraiment ?"

Son sourire, son rire... tout en lui énervait Jim. Il lui sauta alors furieusement dessus, ne se contenant plus face à toutes ses moqueries. Leurs deux corps tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, alors qu'un coup atteignait le visage de Gacy. Le Joker ne bougea pas d'un poil en les voyant ainsi, souriant juste devant la scène, attendant de voir la suite des révélations.

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" siffla le commissaire. Un second coup allait l'atteindre, mais Ted le bloqua dans la paume de sa main, fixant simplement les yeux bleus remplient de rage de l'homme au dessus de lui.

"Bien, mais alors, dis moi Gordon, dis moi qui tu aurais préféré ! Moi ou lui ? Le premier ou le second ? Ton ennemi ou ton ami ? Lequel ? Qui aurais-tu mieux supporté ? Qui aurais-tu préféré ? Lequel Gordon ?"

James resta figé...qui ? Qui choisir ?

Ted Gacy sourit en voyant son incompréhension et en profita pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, fendant au passage sa lèvre inférieur de ses dents, tandis qu'il se faisait violemment repousser et que Gordon se relevait rapidement, semblant furieux. Celui-ci frappa sur la porte et le garde lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, le laissant sortir, tandis qu'il lançait un regard surprit au sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, Jim continua sa route vers la sortie, les poings douloureusement serrés.

Le Joker regarda Ted toujours sur le sol. "C'était marrant." lâcha t-il. "Le gentil commissaire ne savait même plus quoi répondre..." il vit le jeune homme sourire, alors qu'il se relevait, passant un coup de langue sur ses lèvres, qui n'échappa pas au clown. "Maintenant gamin, tu vas tout me raconter ...en détail..."

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et s'assit doucement sur un des lits, commençant son récit croustillant, un sourire sur le visage.

Gordon courait, il courait le plus vite possible loin de l'asile, comme pour fuir quelque chose….mais quoi ? Fuir quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même… sa crainte peut-être?...non ce n'était pas ça, ce qu'il fuyait c'était la vérité, la dure vérité qu'était la vie, cette vérité qui l'avait tant blessé, qui avait faillit le briser …..

Soudain, Jim s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, et il rit, il rit d'un rire jaune, mon dieu, qu'il était faible….c'était tellement pathétique, oh il avait honte, oui, terriblement honte. Il était le commissaire, il aurait du se montrer plus fort, non ? Cacher ses faiblesses comme il le faisait depuis tant d'années, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas maintenant, alors qu'il en avait absolument besoin….Il aurait voulu fuir, fuir cette ville, fuir cette vie, son travail, tout ! Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout fuir, et en particulier, _lui_, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Foutues responsabilités !

Alors James Gordon, sachant parfaitement dans quelle situation il se trouvait, chercha une solution qui pourrait le sortir de tous ses problèmes. Il ne suffisait rien que d'une petite solution, même qui ne l'aide que pendant un temps, il voulait juste un peu de tranquillité, se vider la tête pendant un certain temps…..oh oui, il était désespéré, il voulait….il voulait vivre ! Vivre sans cette peur, sans cette douleur constante !

Jim n'avait pas encore de solution, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre sa route vers le commissariat, il trouverait bien un moyen le moment venu. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi déterminé, oui, il était déterminé à ne plus faiblir, déterminé à gagner…..

Il arriva au commissariat, seulement une heure plus tard. Il entra comme à son habitude dans le département de police. Il semblait plus détendu, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir tout le long du chemin et à présent il était résolu à ce que tout ceci finisse aujourd'hui.

Il entra finalement dans son bureau, source de nombreux de ses cauchemars. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, il suffisait d'attendre à présent et d'espérer…espérer qu'_il_ vienne. Ça lui semblait quelque peu irréel de désirer qu'il vienne après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il avait une raison, une très bonne raison même.

De peur qu'il ne vienne pas, Gordon avait ouvert la fenêtre en grand, comme une invitation à y entrer, il fallait que cela se fasse cette nuit, autrement il avait peur de perdre toute sa détermination. Alors, James attendit presque toute la nuit à trifouiller dans ses papiers, jusqu'à qu'il sente les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Il se retourna lentement, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait, il cru apercevoir dans l'ombre le sourire de l'autre homme.

"Vous m'attendiez, commissaire ?" il sourit une fois encore, alors qu'il s'approchait un peu du plus vieux. "La dernière fois ne vous a pas suffit ?"

Jim eut un frisson alors qu'il entreprit un mouvement de recul. "C'est fini !" déclara t-il promptement.

Batman souleva un sourcil, feignant de ne pas comprendre. "Fini ? Mais qu'est-ce qui est fini, Jim ?" il saisit le bras du commissaire qui le repoussa rapidement.

"C'est amusant, vous ne trouvez pas...tout a commencé dans ce bureau. Notre première rencontre où vous m'aviez menacé avec une agrafeuse." il ricana faiblement. "Et puis, cette nuit là où vous m'avez montré votre vrai visage..." au grand dégoût de Jim, il vit le justicier afficher un sourire presque fier à ses paroles. "Cependant...c'est ici aussi que tout va finir..." termina t-il doucement.

Cette fois ci, l'homme en noir ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, puis il se mit à rire.

"Voyons, Gordon !" il s'approcha de l'interpelé, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. "Comment comptes-tu m'arrêter ? Tu es tellement faible !" il éclata de rire. "Tu ne peux rien contre moi, si je le veux maintenant, je te prends sur le bureau comme la dernière fois, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire... tu comprends ?... tu ne peux pas me vaincre." il posa sa main sur le torse de Gordon et rien qu'avec sa seule main, réussi à le bloquer contre le mur, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Gordon qui releva seulement les yeux vers lui.

"C'est faux." lâcha t-il.

"Ohhh !" se moqua le plus grand. "Alors tu penses pouvoir me mettre à terre, Gordon ? Tu penses réussir maintenant, à me faire enlever ma main de tes fesses ?" souffla t-il contre son oreille, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres qui fit frissonner Jim, tandis que sa main était sur le point d'entrer dans son pantalon.

"Je...je peux le faire."

C'était le moment... le moment pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si faible que cela. Mais pour ça, Jim devait faire quelque chose avant...

Il enroula ses bras autours du cou du justicier qui sourit à son initiative, croyant pouvoir l'embrasser. Cependant, James prit seulement appuie sur lui, afin de lui envoyer son genoux en plein dans l'estomac. Batman ouvra ses yeux en grands, tandis que son corps se pliait en deux. Jim en profita alors pour se défaire de sa prise et courir vers l'autre côté de la pièce pour se saisir d'une chaise, qu'il brandit au dessus du justicier qui le regardait avec incompréhension, avant de le frapper violemment dans le dos avec la chaise.

Batman tomba sur le sol, le souffle court, la chaise qui s'était fracassée sur son dos lui avait fait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher le commissaire de frapper une nouvelle fois son dos, cette fois avec une barre de métal venant de la chaise cassée. Il lâcha un faible gémissement, alors que Jim se tenait au dessus de lui, haletant, gardant la barre de fer entre ses mains.

Il venait de mettre la chauve-souris au sol, il venait de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si faible. Et maintenant, James avait peur ...surtout lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau les yeux noir du justicier.

"Gordon !" gronda t-il, se relevant doucement.

Terrifié, Jim tenta de lui renvoyer un coup mais la main du justicier bloqua la barre de fer à son grand malheur. Batman lui prit alors violemment l'arme des mains et la fit tourner dans sa main, tandis que le commissaire reculait.

"Voyons Gordon, lorsqu'on prend une arme, il faut savoir l'utiliser, regarde !" et James n'eut même pas le temps de voir la barre de fer s'écraser dans son ventre, alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur, s'effondrant à son tour sur le sol. Heureusement qu'il était tard et qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les bureaux, sinon tout le monde se serait pressé de voir ce qui ce passait, et ça n'aurait pas tellement plu aux deux hommes.

Batsy s'accroupit à sa hauteur et l'attrapa par les cheveux, tirant violemment sa tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il souriait de nouveau.

"Ça fait mal, hein Gordon ?" L'homme serra les dents, tandis que le justicier jouait avec ses cheveux. "Tu as peur, Gordon ?" continua t-il alors qu'il ricanait doucement, en voyant le trouble de l'homme en dessous de lui.

"Je...je n'ai pas peur !" cria t-il et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le commissaire mordit violemment la main du justicier qui le repoussa immédiatement, en se tenant la main.

"Espèce de sale..."

"Je-ne-suis-pas-votre-jouet..." articula t-il furieusement alors qu'il se relevait, défiant le Dark Knight du regard.

"C'est ce que nous allons voir ! " répliqua l'homme en noir, prêt à lui sauter dessus mais James récupéra la barre de fer sur le sol et le frappa rapidement sans que l'autre n'est put faire un seul mouvement à son grand étonnement.

Le coup l'atteint en plein dans la tête et le fit tomber au sol. Lâchant un grognement, il voulu se relever mais Gordon le frappa de nouveau, encore, et encore, jusqu'à qu'il en crache du sang et qu'il ne semble plus pouvoir bouger.

"Je...je vous aviez dit que c'était fini..." il ne reçu comme réponse qu'un regard noir. "À présent, vous ne m'approcherez plus, vous ne viendrez plus à moi. Nous...nous ne sommes plus partenaires, plus...plus amis !" Gordon se tut un instant, avant de rire jaune. "Mais m'avez-vous vraiment considéré comme tel à un moment ou bien dès le début, vous ne m'avez vu que comme un objet ?"

"..."

"Vous ne répondez pas ? Bien, après tout, il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas que je le sache, cela n'a plus d'importance de toute façon..." fit-il doucement.

"Tu penses ...que tu peux m'empêcher de t'approcher, Gordon ?" il rit. "Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper indéfiniment ? Serais-tu stupide ?"

Un coup de pied dans l'estomac vint lui répondre.

"Sûrement oui... rien que pour vous avoir fait confiance, je suis le roi des abrutis..."

"Tu sais Gordon, je vais te dire un secret..." il se releva en se tenant à un mur. "Je sais que tu es fier de..de m'avoir mis au sol, oui, ça se voit dans tes yeux, mais penses-tu vraiment, que tu aurais pu le faire si je n'avais pas été blessé juste avant de venir ici ?"

"Qu...quoi ?" un sourire se dessina sur le visage du justicier quand il vit l'incompréhension de Jim.

"Vous m'avez bien entendu..." il se positionna devant la fenêtre, se tenant droit, prêt à partir, alors qu'il se retourna une fois encore vers Jim, une lueur sadique dans le regard. "Oh et en fait, je vous promets, que je vous reverrai les cuisses grandes ouvertes sous moi, mon petit commissaire !"

Riant, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre, le vent frais lui frappant le visage.

Hum le commissaire se rebellait ? Eh bien, il suffirait de le punir au moment venu, et puis il était d'autant plus excitant ainsi, autrement, peut-être aurait-il trouvé finalement ça fade... il rit doucement dans la nuit. Oh oui, il ne le verrait plus pendant un moment, c'est vrai...mais à son retour ça sera bien pire...

Un éclat de rire... résonnant dans tout le bâtiment.

"Tu sais quoi Teddy, je viens d'avoir une idée...une idée fabuleuse !"

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit, la curiosité se lisant sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je te le dirais...au bon moment, bien sûr...et tu ne pourras qu'applaudir !"

De nouveau le même éclat de rire.

Gordon marchait de nouveau dans la nuit noir de Gotham, il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé. Cette nuit avait-elle vraiment servit à grand chose ? Peut-être... peut-être pas...en tout cas, un sursit lui était accordé et il ferait tout pour en profiter au maximum.

À présent, il pouvait au moins aller se coucher sans avoir peur que le lendemain soit aussi horrible que ses cauchemars. Il releva la tête vers le ciel et aperçut une ombre virevolter...

James Gordon avait gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre...

Et des choses dans Gotham se préparaient, il devait dès à présent, se préparer à les affronter.

Seule une question demeurait.

Comme toujours.

Qui gagnerait ?

* * *

**_Bwahahahaha il est une heure du matin (et une minute pour être précise) mais je l'ai fini oh yeahhhhhhh ! Finitoche ! Je suis trop contente, bien que un peu (beaucoup !) crevée...d'ailleurs, j'ai un œil qui est grand ouvert par l'excitation et l'autre est à moitié fermé...aheum..._**

**_Enfin bref, cette fiction est fini...vraiment ? ...eh bien qui sait, je me dis, les séquelles ça existe, aheum... *regard fuyant*_**


End file.
